In most cases, the monitoring cameras or the image transfers for medical inspection are a bulky build or a fixed type with smaller cameras, hardly suitable for mobile operation.
The image transmitting ball-point pen of the present invention is operable within a fixed range to carry out the scanning and photo taking around the environment, the spot surveillance, inspection of skin and teeth in medical operation, scanning and reproduction of photos and pictures, and can be connected with the computer system as an input source for images and data.
The special characteristics of the image transmitting ball-point pen of the invention lies on that the metal ink cartridge is employed as an antenna to contact with the transmitting plate, which takes least space but gains high stability of signals. The transmitting plate is placed between two locating strips and locked by a lock pin passing through the slide channel on the turning sleeve and the locating grooves. While the outer tube being turned, it rotates the turning tube, causing the lower protruded edge of the transmitting plate to right or left turn, and bringing down the ink cartridge along with the transmitting plate.
The image transmitting ball-point pen of the invention will be explained in great details with the aid of embodiments as illustrated in the drawings attached.